The clipped wings of a butterfly
by Kracked Peachlollipop
Summary: Everyone has a story, but their books have never been read. The cover only glazed by glances and given a label; when all it takes is time and effort to truly find out. We are not yet finished with his, but what about the butterfly? If he killed them, she'd be no different. Now it's up to him so save her life. But will he really?. UPDATED. -don't read if you won't review - -


We all have a story, a beautiful novel. Our lives.

Some may chose to observe the cover of our book, and judge to no end, without the slightest peek inside. Others will take time, and peer inside to read and uncover a tragic or beautiful tale. Then there are those that bore with the time to read, and skip to the ending.

One cannot simply tell how the story may unfold, without reading.

* * *

The grey clouds danced beautifully with the wind, ever so smoothly cascading against the darkened sky; the setting perfectly displayed the beginning signs of a severe thunder storm. Busy streets were replaced by a minimum of cars; sidewalks decorated by an array of umbrellas of people going to and fro. Streetlights began to replace the neon lights, as business workers began closing shop, heading home before the storm came. Other store clerks kept shop open in hopes of anyone unfortunate enough to need something at the time of night; with the appending bad weather.

A lone tall figure emerged from the shadows casted by the marque, from his coat pocket he retrieved a cigarette; catching it between his lips. He drew his hand to protect the flame of the lighter from the harsh winds, the flame reflecting a glare of light from his glasses. Taking a long drag, the man exhaled the toxins from his lungs with his troubles and worries: and he began to walk toward his destination deep in thought. As he wandered aimlessly, most likely stalling to get home for whatever troubles may await him there, he strides into the park. Standing a midst the wind, his golden brown locks swept wayward with the wind, mid drag of his cigarette nearing the butt, a sound played at his ears; faint yet close. Begging to think nothing more of it he stepped forward, only to halt once more, glancing around the park to locate the sound. Lavender eyes scanned the park, dimly lit by street lamps, and halted at the further end of the park.

On the park swing set was a woman, overcast by the bustling shadow of the canopy, his eye's widening with realization. Without the slightest of thoughts the man walked closer, with each step her features becoming more defined. He took one last drag of his cigarette, and let it fall to the ground as he exhaled the last of it. Stopping a few steps behind the woman on the swing, he peered down at her down at her with great wonder and awe. Just what could she be doing out in such pending weather.

The wind whisked harshly once more, causing the mans trench coat to fly behind him.

A scream tore through the night, as the woman felt an unknown being grasp her shoulders from behind.

Panicked, the woman turned around frantically to the chuckling man behind her. Surely if she hadn't recognized the face as friendly, she would have fainted from pure fright. Calming herself, she sheepishly smiled at the older man before her, as he took a seat in the swing beside her.

"Soubi-san, what are you doing here?! I mean it's really late!" she found her focus on his forehead, as she found it hard to look him in the eyes. His eye's were so gentle and firm. She felt so guilty.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" sincerely he smiled, his concern growing as to why the young girl would be out this late, and alone.

Yuiko finally gave in and looked him in the eye's; and he took note of her occasional pigtails being absent. Her hair falling in pink waves mid shoulder. His tense shoulders relaxed, as he spotted her pink twitching ears, atop of her head. Ritsuka wouldn't be too pleased if anything had happened to her.

The brace sat in silence. Occasional squeak of the swings, every so few moments. Neither of them spoke, surprising Soubi quite a bit. Yuiko was usually annoying loud and bubbly, but now she was actually being quiet. He couldn't _lie._ Not hearing her constant ramble _was_ peaceful. Given her personality, it was just unsettling. The constant breeze blew the trees steadily whichever way.

Lavender eyes scoped her form in secrecy, she was far to young to have the assets that she did. That however is just how life works. Full of surprises and misfortunes.

"So Yuiko-chan, why aren't you home at this hour? You know your parents must be very worried." she looked to the ground, cheeks wet. Her eye's were crestfallen and distant. Home was a place she had pages torn about, from different novels. Smiling too quickly, her fingers suddenly peaked her interest.

It was then Suobi fully took in her choice of clothing, a baseball tee and plaid shorts, surely she'd have know a lot better than to leave home without grabbing a coat. Sure she wasn't too bright, nor bright looking, but surely she had common sense.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk and it was really boring, then I just came here. To the park." he smile at her as he began to stand, she was lying to him; horribly at that. Her neko ears laying flat against her head, another dead ringer as well.

If anything she was a lot like Ritsuaka, not at all. In some ways she was just like him. Innocent, pure, and clueless.

"Then tell me, where is your coat." posing coyly, no glance was needed for him to be aware that her eye's were widening.

The wind blew steadily as more signs of gales became more clear. Some chose to ignore it, but the remainder of the store clerks finally came to their senses as they began closing up and heading home. Neon lights becoming scarcely reflected in the water on the ground, and various other doused objects.

This weather was at the borderline of a beginning super cell storm.

"I was hot, and the fans stopped working. And I really wanted to see the stars." her voice was much calmer, yet carried along the tone of remorse.

In her gaze at the ground, a large slender hand came into her vision. She followed the extended arm to Soubis warm gaze; confusion set in her eyes.

"Come with me, i'll walk you home, it's far to dangerous for you to go alone at this hour." his words were true, a curvaceous young teen alone on a dark and stormy night, the perfect formula for tragedy.

Her head hung low as she gripped the chains of the swings. Soubi stared down at her, his gaze turning cold. A wet drop landed on her thigh; the blue fabric became darker.

A bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky momentarily giving the park a faint glow. Pretty soon they would have to leave, as had the remaining clerks, whom had long gone home to their warm beds.

"Well, are you coming with me?" his smile was coarse, hands seeking refuge in his coat pockets.

"I-"

"You." he interjected so she wouldn't hesitate, she was crumbling now.

"Can't go home..." it was barely audible as she spoke, but those words reached his ears perfectly as the thunder rolled in.

A brilliant brow quirked at her feeble confession. "Oh, and why is that?"

She gaped like a fish a couple of more times before finally finding her words.

"B-'cause mommy and daddy won't wake up!" Soubi was unsure of how to process the words that were just hurled at him. Perhaps they were just ignoring her and resting, or possibly just out cold. Another outburst interrupted his train of thought. "I tried everything, and they just wont wake up!" her body began to shake with sobs, and her brows furrowed in utter concern. Her innocent orbs peering to him for an answer.

"Hey, hey now, no tears okay. I'll go home with you and try, is that okay?" visibly she calmed herself, wiping away at her tears. "R-R-really, you really mean it Soubi-san?"

"Yes, I really like you Yuiko-chan, and besides i'd be helping you out as your older brother." genuinely he smiled down at her once more offering his hand to her, to which she took.

"T-Thank you Soubi-san!" her wailed thank you was gratifying, at the very least. He still smiled.

* * *

Next chapter in comes Niesie! dun dun dunnnnn ('o')!

But only if you review, and yes Ritsuka will be involved as well as other characters, but it all depends on What you do to my story *shrugs*.

But hey it's all up you my staruburts buddies! '-'

You know what to do..or do you?


End file.
